A Hoppin’ Good Time
by NothingButAFurry
Summary: When Izuku wakes up as a rabbit furry, what will the week bring him. How long will he be a furry for? Will he ever change back? Who changed him?


-This is my first story so constructive critisism is needed, thank you-

**Sunday Morning**

Izuku awoke from the sound of his All Might alarm going off, he gathered enough energy to press down on the alarm to turn it off, but didn't feel the same about getting out of bed. It was as if all his energy had been sucked out of him the night before. When he was finally up and awake, he felt strange as he stretched. He was unable to stand straight and was instead hunched down, that was when he got a good view of his legs, and the fact he was nude and his pajamas had been torn. His legs were completely covered in fur like his arms, but his hands were paws now. He had a different shape than human legs, they were more animalistic, like a rabbit. He screamed loudly but covered his mouth, he just accidentally attracted unwanted attention. Only a few seconds after his scream, sounds of footsteps from multiple people were approaching his door, that was where he knew he screwed up and decided to take cover under his bed, deciding to check the rest of himself out later to see what else had changed. First there was knocking before the knob turned and revealed literally everyone breaking in like the FBI. "Izuku/Deku/Midoriya?", All his classmates said in unison as they checked out his room, Izuku backing away into the deeper, darker part of his bed with sweat dripping down his face. He looked at everyone's feet that were scouting his room before some started thinking something bad had happened and instead of searching for Izuku, they were searching for clues. Izuku thought he would be in the clear, he had doubts they would look under his bed... He was wrong.

He watched as a pair of feet approached the bed and began crouching down and peeked under the bed, only to see a pair of eyes look back in return. The person let out a startled yell,"What the hell is that!", with that said everyone in the room was now circling the bed. "What did you see, Bakubro?", Another person asked, speaking with the one that had formerly screamed. "I don't know but whatever the fuck it is, it's big!", He replied with the face of disgust. "How about I float the bed so we can get a better view?", Ururaka chirped in, multiple other agreed with the idea so she started to touch the bed and made it float as shoji used his limbs to move the bed over from its current spot, "Release!", She released the bed as it plopped right next to them, there they got a good view of the what was underneath the bed... Nothing.

They saw nothing and blamed Bakugo that they got excited for nothing. "Wait a minute, where's Deku?", Ururaka was first to notice, she and Iida would hang out with him almost all the time and now that he wasn't here just made things more suspicious. Soon they all left, leaving in teams to search for the missing boy. What they didn't know, was that Izuku was clinging onto the bed when she made it float, only now he was crawling out, quickly wanting this to end, he rushed to his closet and started to put on a large, grey hoodie with a red beanie he had, He also put on undergarments and baggy pants that dragged behind him. He slapped on a belt so it would better hide his tail. The only problem were his feet, they were abnormally large and wouldn't fit any of his shoes. So he just stayed barefoot, but the bagginess of his pants were enough to cover his feet. Izuku took a huge sigh before leaving his room, looking around in case he was spotted early. He'd rather be spotted in the commons, so it would attract less attention, he made it to the commons and grabbed a big jug of juice, pouring it into a cup before storing the jug back into the fridge and taking a sip oforange juice before watching his whole class stampede towards him. "So Midoriya, where have you been?", A curious Denki asked before while Izuku took one more sip of his orange juice and responding, "I-I... had to use the restroom.", He made the excuse so easily, hoping nobody would see through him. "And why are you wearing so much clothing, it's summer.

"Summer isn't the best time to wear hoodies and a beanie!", Robotic Iida told him waving his arms to the point where they look like they might break. Iida was right, it wasn't the best time, now he has to make another small, white lie. "I know i-it's just... I'm a little ch-chilly.", He lied again, this time they can see through it. "And Midoriya, please fix your posture, it isn't good to have a posture like that.", Iida told him once more, continuing what he was saying before. Izuku hadn't realized that his posture was bad, he was hunched over like someone had punched him in the stomach so hard, his spine ended up curved. He ended up trying to correct his posture but it hadn't straightened up. "Here Midoribro, I can help.", Kirishima said before grabbing him and gave him a massage on his back, Izuku had to admit the massage was making him feel better, but revealed more than what he wanted. When Kirishima was giving him a massage, he ended up massaging the perfect spot, and Izuku being more of a rabbit, left his right leg twitching in excitement, the class noticing. Kirishima paused for a minute, izuku's leg stopped twitching, "W-Whats wrong?", Izuku asked nervously, mostly from the faces his classmates were making.

"Midoriya, I think something's wrong with your leg.", Mineta looked a little creeped out, everyone else for once actually agreed with him. Izuku was sweating a waterfall now, "I-It's nothing- Oh l-look at the time, w-well, I need to head back to my dorm, bye!", He couldn't run, now that would hurt, with his disability to run, he walked to his dorm, the others sending toru to investigate, izuku entered his room, toru slyfully slipped in from behind him. He was starting to take every thing off until he was buck naked, from there he headed to the bathroom, a flustered toru still following from behind in a close pursuit. Izuku turned on the water to his bathtub, letting it fill up with warm water as he patiently waited next to the tub, checking his phone. Toru stood patiently, trying to take in the fact that Izuku looked like a rabbit furry, but it made him look even cuter.

She quietly opened the door, making sure not to make a sound before motioning the others to follow inside, except for Mineta who they had keep a lookout in case a teacher was nearby and warn the others. While everyone quietly entered his room, the water faucet stopped which caused everyone to go fully silent, throughout the silence, they heard water splashing, they were questioning what he was doing, but those questions were answered when they peeked in. Izuku was completely in the water, his head barely poking out while his ears were held up, slightly tilting forwards while his eyes were closed, showing he was enjoying it. Everyone's jaws were wide open as all the girls shrieked, causing izuku to jump and his face fall into the water, barely a moment later his head emerges from the water, trying to get out unsuccessfully but landed on his ass as he failed to get out but got his footing after. Izuku was standing like he was before only this time he grabbed his towel to make sure he wasn't fully naked in front of everyone. Of course he noticed Bakugou wasn't there, so he felt glad, that was until he heard screaming coming down from the hall. This made izuku extremely nervous, making him instinctively, yet quickly hops on all fours to his bed where he hid under again and heard as the explosive teen entered the room, annoyed by the shrieks the girls had made. What happened to Mineta, you may not have asked? He was knocked out cold by Bakugou and was left outside the room.

Izuku was now terrified, some people occasionally looking over at the bed, feeling bad about the little cinnamon roll. Of course Bakugou took the hint and went over to Izuku's bed, grabbing it and lifting it up sideways, revealing a nervous, anxious izuku who was ready to hop away in case of needing to escape. "What the fuck deku! You were that damned thing I saw, i'm gonna kill you!", And with the word 'kill', Izuku immediately hoppped away, unaware that he was still nude. Izuku could hop really fast like this, making it hard for sharp turns, but if he was slower, he could easily, make the turns. At one point, they ended up in the U.A building where they continued the pursuit and it was getting spicier than ever.

Bakugou is in pursuit of deku. Bakugou uses his explosions in order to catch up to him, while Deku can use one for all in order to push himself further, but would probably injure him while he is still a rabbit. Bakugou is beginning to catch up to deku who was now starting to hop zig-zags trying to confuse Bakugou who wasn't the slightest bit confused.The Deku's adrenaline was now kicking in, making him hop faster and up the stairs quickly to try and avoid the Bakugou, who wasn't going to give up without a fight. The deku now has a plan, he had an idea that may either work, or be used against him. The deku turned to see Bakugou approaching a little too close, now he knew his idea needed to work or else it'd be his death. He turned the corner and made his way to the meeting room, where the teachers were currently holding a meeting, he swiftly opened the door and slid his way under the table unnoticed, of course a bakugou was noticed and was immediately questioned on why he was there, he glared under the table and replied with a 'Nothing' and made his way back to the dorms. The deku had succeeded! He had survived the wrath of Bakugou, but now he has to deal with the many teachers in the room and trying to stay hidden until their meeting was over or at least when he has the chance. He ended up curling into a ball and instantly fell asleep due to his fatigue when he was being chased by the angry teen.

\- A Couple of Hours After-

Izuku woke up, looking around only to realize he was in a dark room, 'How long was I asleep for?', He questioned himself mentally before crawling out, making his way to the door, it was open at least from the inside. He peeked out and his mouth hung wide open, it was dark out and nobody was in sight, not to mention the silence was unbearable. He left the room and hopped his way to the dorm building, where he got back up on his feet, quietly opening the door and closing it behind him, silently hopping to the stairs and all the way to his room, where he shut the door and just hopped into his bed, checking his phone. "12:43!", Izuku tried not to yell, but was shocked. He put his phone back down and sighed, he got up and went back to his bathroom, his bathtub was still full of water. The water was the same as it was before, somewhat lukewarm but still clean, so he decided to go back in and finally finish up his bath. He felt the huge wave of relieve rush over him, now he was safe and sound for today, though he wasn't sure about how the rest of the week was going to be. He finished taking his bath after about a good fifteen minutes and emptied the water, drying off with a towel afterwards and changing into his pajamas enen if they felt a little tight. He ended off the day by relaxing in his bed, but didn't fall asleep right away. He sat there in his bed until tomorrow came.


End file.
